


Requisite Beach Episode

by StephaniD



Series: We Make It Work [2]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kristanna, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephaniD/pseuds/StephaniD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was going to be just another chapter in 'The Good and the Bad of Falling in Love with Your Sister' but it got way too long for that.<br/>Elsa meets Kristoff and the trio go on a 3-day vacation to the beach.<br/>Light smut<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday

“Let’s take a long weekend vacation.” Elsa suggested.   
“Okay. Where?” Anna grinned.   
“I want to go to a beach.”   
“Can I bring my boyfriend?”   
“I want to spend time with you.” Elsa sighed, cuddling her sister close.   
“We will. We can share a room and Kristoff will have a room to himself.”   
“He can pay for himself, right?”   
“Yeah.”   
“Okay.” Elsa sighed. “I can’t say no to you.”

After a couple weeks of planning and focused saving and talking to managers and booking hotel rooms and packing, they were ready to go. Kristoff drove over and they piled their suitcases in the back of the girls’ car.   
“Morning.” He yawned.   
“Hey!” Anna bounced into his arms.   
“I’m Elsa.” The blonde woman shook his hand.   
“Kristoff.” He smiled.   
“Okay, some ground rules,” Elsa said, shutting the trunk. “The two of you, no PDA when I’m around, I don’t want to see it, ew. Be safe when I’m not around. I expect to spend time with my sister. And lastly, we’re all adults, please don’t make me babysit you two.” She sighed the last bit.   
“Got it!” Anna grinned.   
“Okay.” Kristoff shrugged. Elsa took the first turn driving, the younger two in back. They stopped at a drive-through for breakfast and Kristoff insisted on paying as a thank-you for allowing him to come.   
They got on the highway and Elsa began flipping through the radio stations. They found a few songs to listen to until a song none of them liked came on and she started searching again.   
“Wait, go back!” Anna’s hand appeared between the driver and passenger seats, waving futilely at the radio. “They were playing white people music!”   
“Playing what?” Kristoff chuckled as Elsa went backward through the stations.   
“White people music. The type of music white people can’t help but sing along to. Like Bohemian Rhapsody or any song by Journey.” Anna explained, grinning.   
“Is this it?” Elsa asked, turning the volume up.   
“Yes! Journey! I was right!” Anna laughed. The trio sang along, chuckling when the song ended.   
“So, Kristoff, you go to school with my sister?” Elsa turned the radio down.   
“Elsaaaaa…” Anna groaned.   
“It’s fine, Anna.” Kristoff chuckled. “I’m graduating next year, I want to be a personal trainer or physical therapist.”   
“I assume you’re working somewhere.”   
“Part time grunt work at a gym.”   
" _Grunt_ work at a _gym_?" Elsa smiled.   
"Ha ha you're so punny." Kristoff grinned. "I do the stuff no-one else wants to do. Cleaning the bathrooms, wiping down the sweaty machines, that sort of thing."   
"Are you done interrogating my boyfriend? You're not Mama." Anna grumbled. Elsa rolled her eyes but turned the radio back up.

They stopped to stretch their legs, eat lunch, and switch drivers. Anna preferred to have a copilot since she didn't know where they were going, so Kristoff took the opportunity to lay down in the backseat for a nap.   
"Well?" Anna asked after Kristoff had been softly snoring for a few minutes.   
"So far he seems like the sort of person I wouldn't mind sharing you with too much."   
"I'm glad. I'll make sure to keep time for us, too. I'm sorry if I was being a brat before."   
"Just... I'm not trying to be Mama, Anna, but I love you. I don't want you to get hurt."   
"I know. I love you too. If you ever get another girlfriend I get to interrogate her. Deal?" Anna held up a pinkie finger.   
"Deal." Elsa curled her pinkie finger around her sister's and they shook on it. "Now get your hands on the wheel." She chuckled. "I'd hate to get in an accident over a pinkie promise." She glanced at the backseat. "And your boyfriend isn't buckled in."   
"... Do you want to put a CD in?"   
"Anna."   
"What?"   
"You and I both know for a fact we'd start singing and wake up your boyfriend."   
"He has a name, you know. Also, no PDA while you’re around?"   
“I don’t mean like ‘no kissing’, I mean like ‘no sticking your tongue down each other’s throat’. I’m going to be jealous enough already.”   
“Oh, Snowflake, I’m sorry.” Anna reached over to rub Elsa’s shoulder.   
“It’s not your fault, Anna. It’s just something I have to deal with.” She sighed, leaning her cheek against her sister’s hand.

A few hours later they stopped again and Kristoff volunteered to drive, Anna quickly volunteering to be his copilot. Elsa went over the directions with them and curled up in the backseat, pulling out her braid, letting her loose blonde hair fall over her shoulders. When they had been driving for about 15 minutes, Anna adjusted her rearview mirror and pulled her phone out of her pocket.   
“Hey Kristoff, will you take a few pictures of my sister for me?” Anna passed her phone to the man.   
“Sure. Blackmail?” He asked as he turned round and snapped pictures of the sleeping blonde.   
“No, no, I might send them to our mom.”   
“You guys are really close, huh?”   
“Well, yeah, we’re sisters. She’s letting me stay with her for less than half the rent, we spend practically all our free time together… I mean, it wasn’t always like this. We’re three years apart so for a while as kids and teenagers we were into different stuff, she was just getting out of her rebellious phase as I was starting mine…” Anna chuckled. “When I was like, 4 to 15 I _hated_ her referring to me as her baby sister, but now… Well, I know she’s got my back no matter what, and I hope she knows the reverse is true.” Anna shrugged.   
“So, Hell will fall on the guy who tries to come between you two.” Kristoff grinned.   
“Were you thinking of trying?” Anna teased.   
“Oh, yes, totally going to try to come between sisters and roommates and I’m going to tell you about it. Where do you want your phone?”   
“Point taken, Mr. Sarcasm.” Anna grinned as she held out her hand for her phone and slipped it back in her pocket.

“Anna, do you want to take a turn napping?” Elsa asked over their fast food dinner, her hair back in it’s customary plait.   
“So you can interrogate Kristoff some more?”   
“I’ll be good.” Elsa chuckled.   
“Okay.” Anna smiled. “Maybe we’ll be well-rested enough to go to the beach after we check into the hotel.”   
“I’m not getting into the water tonight.” Elsa stated. Anna looked to Kristoff.   
“Depends on how cold it is.” He shrugged.   
“Well, I’m planning on a swim.” Anna replied.

“So, Kristoff, what do you do in your spare time?” Elsa asked as they got back on the road.   
“At the risk of sounding like a stupid jock, I’m in a local football tournament, we play every other Tuesday. What about you?”   
“Well, I work at a craft store, and sometimes my employee discount sees use.”   
“Yeah? What do you make?”   
“Clothes. It’s rather simple and cheap to get clothes in colors and styles you like that fit you right when you know how to sew.”   
“She’s great at making dresses.” Anna piped up.   
“I thought you were going to take a nap so I can prove to your sister that I’m qualified to date you?” Kristoff teased.   
“And so I can have enough energy for a swim. I’m trying to fall asleep, don’t worry.”   
"So, Elsa, are you wearing anything you've made?"   
"Not right now, no..." The pair in the front seats chatted inanely for a while until they were sure Anna was asleep.

“You really care about her.” Kristoff observed, peeking over his shoulder at the woman in the backseat.   
“Of course. I know she gets annoyed when I get all protective, but she’s my baby sister. If there’s any like, life lesson she doesn’t have to learn alone, I want to help her.” Elsa explained with a shrug.   
"... So, now that Anna's KO, are you going to interrogate me with awkward questions? Give me rules for dating your sister?"   
"If you're okay with it."   
"Shoot." Kristoff grinned.   
"First off, how old are you?"   
"21."   
"Anna's 20. Underage for alcohol, but we really don't care. I'm going to trust you two to be responsible about that. No driving if you've had more than one drink. No sex if you've had more than one drink. No 'hair of the dog that bit you' when you wake up with a hangover, that includes no Bloody Marys. I expect you to be smart about that. Any questions?"   
"No sex after 2 drinks?"   
"Alcohol lowers inhibitions. Even if you're both consenting, legally it's rape." Elsa explained.   
"Alright, what else?" Kristoff didn't seem fazed.   
"I'm going to leave out all the 'don't you dare break my baby sister's heart' stuff, I figure you can imagine that... She tells you to stop, you stop. I don't care if you're just tickling her or if you're..." Elsa took a deep breath. "If you're mid-fuck and about to come. You respect her, you listen to her, you stop when she says to stop, not 'in a second'. Questions?"   
"Uh, I don't think so, no." Kristoff was staring out the side window, his face reddening.   
"Alright, we understand each other." Elsa turned the radio on.

They got to the hotel and checked in, dropping their bags in their rooms. Elsa didn’t bother changing, already in sandals and long shorts, but Anna ran into the bathroom to get into her swimsuit, covering up with her shirt, the ruffles of the swimsuit’s skirt making it an acceptable, if non-matching, outfit. When they met in the hallway Kristoff was in his suit and t-shirt, as well.   
They took off their sandals when they reached the warm sand, headed for the water. Elsa walked in up to her ankles, while Anna and Kristoff shed their shirts and splashed in up to their thighs. Though the sun was setting, they weren’t alone on the beach. Anna and Kristoff waded deeper while Elsa contented herself with staying by their shoes and shirts, watching the surf rush past her feet, the other people on the beach, the duo splashing in the waves. Anna waded back in to shore a few minutes later, hugging herself, and Kristoff followed a few minutes after that, claiming the water wasn't that cold. They had forgotten to bring towels, but luckily the hotel provided them outside the back door, right next to a shower for washing sand off. They rinsed and dried, the water from the faucet colder than that of the ocean, Kristoff and Anna wrapping towels around themselves for the trip back to the rooms.

"I think I want a warm shower." Anna smiled as they walked down the hallways.   
"Really? You're that cold?" Kristoff asked.   
"You're a guy. And a football player. You've got plenty of testosterone to keep you warm." Anna replied. Kristoff just laughed.

"Anna?" Elsa knocked on the bathroom door.   
"Yeah?"   
"I'm going to grab snacks from the little hotel shop, what do you want? Also, what's one Kristoff would like?"   
"Just a chocolate bar please. Kristoff likes those sour kids."   
Elsa got a couple peppermint patties for herself and a toy bucket with tiny shovel for each of them, dropping the candies into the buckets. She knocked on Kristoff's door.   
"Hey." He answered in pajamas. Elsa wasn't even aware they made pajama shorts for boys.   
"Hey." She held out the bucket with the sour candy in it.   
"Oh, thanks. Is this a peace offering?" He grinned.   
"I wasn't aware we were at war. But if we are..." Elsa stroked her chin, causing Kristoff to laugh. "See you in the morning." She smiled. "Free breakfast ends at 10."   
"Thanks, see you. Thanks again for the bucket and candy."   
"No big deal." She entered her and Anna's room, setting their buckets by their suitcases, eating her peppermint patties while her sister showered.

Anna emerged from the bathroom in pajamas and Elsa went in to change as well.   
"Elsa, you can't possibly want covers in this sort of weather, can you?" Anna called through the door.   
"Just a sheet." She smiled. She emerged to find Anna already in bed, the comforter folded at the end of the bed, cuddling close to her sister under the sheet.   
"Thank you for the candy and bucket."   
"Don't mention it."   
"If the walls here weren't so thin you can almost see through them, and my boyfriend wasn’t next door, I'd be french-kissing your brains out." Anna informed her sister with a grin.  
"Goodnight to you, too, Anna." Elsa smiled.   
"Night." They shared a chaste kiss before falling asleep. 


	2. Saturday

Elsa hurriedly turned off her phone alarm before it could wake Anna, glancing over to find her sister dead to the world. She changed into her swimsuit and clothes before going to wake the redhead.   
"Anna." She crooned, rubbing her sister's arm. "Aaannaaa..." The younger girl slept on. Elsa frowned and tried a different tactic, throwing the sheet off and climbing on top of her sister, running a hand through the loose red bedheady hair. "Anna, it's time to wake up." She gently kissed her sister.   
"Mmm..." Anna grumbled.   
"Come on, Anna. Time to get up." Elsa smiled, kissing her again.   
"Mmmm... Good morning indeed." Anna smiled up at her sister. "Why don't you do that every day?"   
"We would never leave the apartment on time." Elsa chuckled, getting off the bed and tossing Anna’s damp swimsuit on top of her.   
"We could make time. Wake up earlier."   
"Anna, listen to yourself." Elsa grinned. "You want to wake up earlier?"   
"For sexy makeouts, sure."   
"Not gonna happen."   
"Why?" Anna pouted.   
"Because after a week you'd start rolling over and muttering '5 more minutes'." She pointed out. Anna groaned. They got dressed and took the time to do each other’s hair before meeting Kristoff at the complimentary breakfast.

After they had finished eating, Kristoff accompanied the girls to their room so they could grab their buckets, towels, and sunglasses, and he could snag his sunglasses.   
"One bed?" He asked, peering into their room from the hallway.   
"Two beds cost more. And they are made for two people." Elsa responded.   
"We're sisters, Kristoff, we've been occasionally sharing a bed since I was born." Anna laughed, then mimicked a young child. "Ewsa? Ewsa I hada bad dweam. Can I sweep wif you?" She laughed as Elsa reached over to gently tug one of her braids. Kristoff chuckled. "Come on, to the beach!" She ran down the hallway, Kristoff and Elsa following, all laughing.

They laid out their towels and applied sunblock; the beach already busy despite it not yet being 10am.   
"You two go have fun for a while." Kristoff urged. "Don't let me monopolize Anna, we played in the water last night. I'll lay here and watch our stuff and work on my tan." Kristoff laid back on his towel, sunglasses on, hands behind his head, crossing his ankles.   
"You just put on 45 SPF sunblock." Anna pointed out, smiling.   
"Well then I'll lay here and _not_ work on my tan. My point stands."   
"Thanks." Elsa called as Anna pulled her to the water's edge.

They waded in as far as their hips before turning back; then played in the sand a little before getting frustrated at the waves ruining their work. They filled their buckets with water and brought them back to Kristoff, creating a small damp section nearby where no-one had claimed yet. The trio began building a sandcastle, walking back and forth between the water and their creation with buckets, carving and flattening with their shovels, sometimes standing back to admire their work... At about noon they got another t they got another tourist to take a picture of them and their sandcastle with their phones. They were just packing up their things when a group of a half-dozen kids armed with sandcastle-building toys asked if they could play there, too.   
"Go for it." Elsa told them with a grin.   
"Wait!" Anna called. The kids stared at her in dismay. "I need you guys to do two things first." They nodded. "I need everyone to give me a highfive..." The kids all eagerly highfived her, now grinning. "And I need you to promise to make the one we built even better! Can you do that?"   
"Yeah!" They cheered, immediately setting to work. Kristoff grabbed Anna close and kissed the top of her head.

They showered and changed before asking the front desk for a good place to go for lunch, and something to do during the afternoon. They walked to a 'great little dive bar' nearby where they all took a bite of their burger and praised the fact they weren't vegetarian. Kristoff tried to pass Elsa a few bucks during lunch and she frowned in confusion.   
"For the bucket and candy." He explained.   
"Don't worry about it." She smiled.   
"No, come on, at least for the bucket."   
"Nope. I have a full-time job, you have a part-time job, your money's no good here."   
"It’s a full-time job during the summer. Take it for gas money."   
"I would've had to pay for gas anyway." She smiled calmly.   
"Not as much."   
"I let you buy breakfast on the way here. I figure that's enough for your portion of gas."   
"Anna?" He turned to the grinning redhead for help.   
"Yeah, no, her mind's made up, she will not accept your money." Anna chuckled.   
"Will you let me buy breakfast tomorrow?" He groaned, his head falling to the table with a 'thunk'.   
"We're having breakfast at the hotel." Elsa chuckled.   
"Lunch? Please?"   
"C'mon, Elsa, don't tease him, he clearly feels terrible about not being able to pay you back." Anna smiled.   
"You can pay for lunch tomorrow, then." She chuckled.   
"Thank you." He sat up and put his money back in his wallet.

After lunch they walked the boardwalk, passing touristy shops, restaurants, and bars by the half dozen. Elsa got herself and Anna a couple beers to sip at one of the bars, Kristoff following their lead. They stopped in a tourist shop since Anna wanted to start a shot glass collection, but all 3 of them ended up getting a little trinket. They had a good time walking the boardwalk, finding a brochure kiosk halfway down, perusing it for restaurants. They found a restaurant with a menu they all liked and a map inside, Kristoff stuck the paper in his back pocket, Elsa grabbed a copy and tucked it in her purse.

They went back to the beach for a few hours when they were done with the boardwalk, getting into a contest of 'who can go further into the water'. Once they were all treading water they swam back to shore a little ways, having a small splash fight before deciding it was time to get changed for dinner.   
"Man, by tonight my hair is gonna be so clean you'll be able to see yourself in it." Anna joked as she exited the bathroom.

They had a good time at the restaurant, they were seated right by the kitchen and the chefs liked to show off and make large flames for the children gathered around the windows. Despite this, their meals were cooked wonderfully.

They went to the beach one last time after dinner, digging a hole and taking turns getting buried up to their necks; making funny faces for the camera in the dying light.

"Hey, Elsa?" Anna murmured as they shut the hotel room door.   
"Mmm?"   
"I think... Once I take a shower... I'm gonna... Hang out with Kristoff." She bit her lip.   
"That's fine, Anna." Elsa replied evenly. "Do you hav-"   
"Ohmygod, Elsa, we have. Condoms. We're gonna be safe, I _promise_." Anna insisted, blushing.   
"Alright, I just wanted to be sure. Please take your room key and don't lose it."   
"Okay." Anna watched Elsa for a few more seconds, waiting.   
"... I'm done. I'm not gonna be Mama. Go take a shower and fuck your boyfriend."   
"Are you upset at me?"   
"No, Anna." Elsa sighed.   
"Are- are you sure? You seem upset."   
"I'm sure, Anna. Go have sex with your boyfriend."

Anna hesitantly turned away, worrying all through her shower if she was doing the right thing. Elsa said she was okay with Anna dating Kristoff, but did she really mean it? Anna was trying to divide up her time between them as evenly as she could without Kristoff getting suspicious, but would Elsa's jealousy get worse if she kept dating Kristoff? Anna wanted her girlfriend and boyfriend to get along, but if she couldn't keep her sister happy...

"Hey, what's up?" Kristoff answered the door in just pajama shorts when Anna knocked. She glanced at them, then smirked at him.   
"I haven't been waiting for you, if that's what you're thinking." He grinned as he closed the door behind her.   
"Honestly, I need to not think right now." She murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck.   
"Wait, do you mean this is a bad idea and you're not gonna think about it?" He paused, their faces inches apart.   
"No, I mean I'm thinking too much. I can't talk about it, I just need to get out of my own head."   
"Can do." He grinned, holding her close and kissing her hard, his tongue slipping in her already open mouth. They stumbled to his bed, breaking apart so he could pull Anna’s shirt off. He began kissing all over her torso, holding himself above her with one hand, his other hand behind her back, fumbling with her bra clasp.   
“Oh my god, there should be a class people can take on how to remove a bra.” Anna muttered, deftly doing it in a fraction of a second.   
“I’d take that class.” Kristoff mumbled, continuing to kiss her all over, making her breathing get heavier.   
“Not yet.” She panted, putting a hand over his as he undid the button on her jeans.   
“Don’t you want…?” He trailed off.   
“Yes, Kristoff, god yes, but not yet. You just met my sister yesterday. Heel, boy.” She smiled. He shrugged and captured her mouth again, twisting sideways so he could use both hands to hold her close.

"So, can you tell me what that was all about?" Kristoff asked, stroking Anna's cheek.   
"Just... Stuff with Elsa."   
"Mmm?"   
"I don't know if we're fighting. It's really complicated." She sighed.   
"Is it about me?"   
"Sorta but not really? I don't even really understand it, there's no way I can explain it to you."   
"Well, I'm glad I could help for a little while." He yawned.   
"Yeah..." Anna got dressed and grabbed her keycard off the desk, slipping back into her and Elsa's room.   
"Hey." Elsa murmured, holding Anna close once she’d changed into pajamas and gotten under the sheet.   
"Elsa, it's kinda warm for cuddles..."   
"I missed you." Elsa kissed her before letting go of all but Anna's hand, holding it close to her chest as she dozed off. Anna bit her lip, she should have stayed with Elsa instead of making out with Kristoff, clearly she wasn't spending enough time with her sister.   
She started kissing Elsa, not taking the lead, just kissing, until Elsa pulled away to breathe and looked at her questioningly.   
"To be continued." Anna smiled. 


	3. Sunday

The trio groggily lugged their suitcases to the free hotel breakfast, perking up once they’d eaten. They checked out and dropped their suitcases in the car, making a quick detour to the beach to give their buckets to the first kids they saw.   
“I think I’m going to take a nap for now.” Anna yawned as they walked back to the car.   
“Are you cool to drive first?” Kristoff asked Elsa, suppressing his own yawn.   
“I will be if you both stop yawning at me.” She teased.   
“Wake me up when you want to switch.” Anna climbed into the car.   
“Or me.” Kristoff added.

Elsa turned the radio on quietly at first, then switched to one of her CDs, patiently waiting half an hour before pulling into a rest stop and taking a few pictures of Anna and Kristoff, sound asleep against each other in the backseat. She pulled back onto the thruway, humming along with the CD under her breath.

“Mmmngh.” Anna mumbled a while later.   
“You ready to wake up?” Elsa smiled.   
“No.” Came the reply from the backseat.

“What time is it?” Kristoff asked drowsily a little while after.   
“10:49.”   
“I should probably wake up.”   
“Do you want to move to the passenger seat?”   
“I would, but I think that would wake Anna.”   
“Don’t worry about her, she sleeps like the dead. I’ll pull into the next rest stop... Want me to switch to the radio?”   
“Doesn’t matter, this is good, but the guy’s voice is kind of weird. Who is it?” He yawned.  
“The Mountain Goats. Anna calls me a music hipster.”   
“She calls me a white boy, so…”   
“My sister spends too much time online.” Elsa chuckled. She turned it up a little and they listened to the music quietly, Kristoff looking at the case when he moved up to the passenger seat.

“Kristoff?” Anna yawned, a CD's worth of songs later.   
“Hey sleepyhead.” He turned and grinned at her.   
“You ready to wake up now?” Elsa smiled.   
“I guess… Has my sister been annoying you with her hipster music no-one’s ever heard of?”   
"Hey, this is The Mountain Goats. People have heard of The Mountain Goats. They're well-known in certain circles." Elsa protested, smiling.   
"I'm sorry, hipster music ALMOST no-one's ever heard of." Anna teased.   
“I’ve actually kinda been enjoying it.” Kristoff smiled. Anna groaned.   
“I’ve converted him.” Elsa teased.   
“You’re like a music hipster vampire.” Anna grinned. “I can’t leave you alone with people or you turn them into a music hipster like you.”   
“You just can’t admit I like good music.” Elsa laughed. “It’s about 11:30, let me know when to pull into a rest stop for lunch.”   
“Don’t forget I’m paying.” Kristoff gently elbowed Elsa.

The car ride passed well, the three chatting and listening to music of all sorts as they rotated drivers.

"I'm gonna put on more hipster music." Elsa warned the duo, driving the last leg of the trip. "Just so I stay alert."   
"You want me to... drive again?" Anna yawned.   
"Not yawning like that, hell no. It's my own fault I didn't take a nap earlier. I'll just put on some electronic music and be fine."   
"Who?" Kristoff asked.   
"Third Eye from the Left." Elsa replied, grinning as Anna called her a music hipster vampire again.

They returned to the girls' apartment building, Kristoff promising to get a coffee or something if he needed it, kissing Anna goodnight before getting in his own car. The sisters dropped their suitcases in their rooms, Anna immediately going to Elsa's room and gently pushing her onto her bed.   
"Anna, what's this all about?" Elsa smiled.   
"You remember when I said ‘to be continued’? This is the continued.” Anna grinned. She captured her sister's mouth, one hand behind Elsa's head to guide it to a pillow as she leaned over the blonde. She nibbled Elsa's lower lip and slid her tongue into her sister's mouth, content to make out with her sister, tangle her fingers in the hair before Elsa’s braid started, at least for a few minutes. She gently bit and then kissed along Elsa's jawline and down her neck, biting the base of Elsa's neck hard enough to make her sister moan her name, hands tightening on her arms. God, she’d wanted to make Elsa do that for _years_. She nibbled and sucked Elsa's collarbone until the blonde's purr turned into a growl and, with a yelp of surprise, Anna found herself on her back, staring up at her sister.

"No hickeys." Elsa murmured, licking Anna's earlobe, making her squirm. Elsa’s knee nestled up against Anna's crotch as one hand traced down the younger girl's body, groping her ass and rubbing her thigh before moving back up to rest on her hip. While Elsa's hand was roving, her mouth had moved to Anna's, nibbling the redhead's lower lip before stroking the roof of Anna's mouth with her tongue, making Anna jump, then moan, her hips bucking against Elsa's knee as Elsa's cool thumb slipped beneath her shirt and rubbed her hip.   
"Oh holy fuck, Elsa, wait." Anna panted, turning her head to the side to suck in much needed oxygen. Elsa immediately backed off, laying beside her sister with a smile.   
" _That_ is how you french-kiss someone's brains out." Elsa rubbed noses with Anna.

“I didn’t fuck Kristoff, by the way.” Anna said conversationally a while later.   
“Okay.”   
“In case you were wondering. I figured you should know for some reason. Is that TMI?”   
“Slightly. Anna, as long as you’re happy and safe, I’m good with whatever you want to do.” Elsa smiled, gently tugging one of Anna’s braids. Anna grinned and pecked her sister on the lips.

A couple days later the girls laughed as their mother posted the pictures they’d taken of each other asleep in the car to facebook, posting their own pictures of being buried in the sand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> themountaingoats.net  
> thirdeyefromtheleft.bandcamp.com


End file.
